


Привязанность

by Saindra



Category: CW Network RPF, Original Work
Genre: Inside My Mind, Other, Vers libre
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saindra/pseuds/Saindra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на арт ~bonny~ (http://www.diary.ru/~pompei/)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Привязанность

**Author's Note:**

  * For [~bonny~](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%7Ebonny%7E).



Шелковый галстук узким концом прячется в ладони,

Мягким кастетом обвивает руку и слетает спиралью вниз

К рубашке, крадущейся тихонько на пуговицах к пиджаку.

Черный сторож лениво поворачивает голову и спрашивает взглядом:

"Ты тоже ходишь тихо, на подушечках лап?"

И мотнув ушами, презрительно фыркает, когда видит,

Как косточки на лодыжках трутся о швы при каждом шаге

И натягивается ткань на бедрах и коленях.

Он словно говорит:

"Единственное, что достойно носить на себе - это ошейник",

Его цепной поводок лежит на столике молчаливым согласием.

Холодные звенья охватывают шею, сбивают дыхание и теплеют на коже.

 

Теперь можно вытянуться напротив понимающих собачьих глаз,

Упереться ногами в мягкую обивку, смотреть друг на друга

И чувствовать тяжесть цепи и взгляда.

Эта игра в невозмутимость кажется бесконечной,

Но пес первый слышит легкие шаги за дверью

И встает навстречу тому, кому рады оба.

Тело неохотно расстается с мягким нагретым диваном,

А разум уже летит к голосу, раскатывающемуся в тишине,

Шероховатой лаской...

 

 


End file.
